Pranks
by EmeraldFeather
Summary: harry was bored and pissed off as the girls in his department couldn't leave him alone. enter draco malfoy who was cute,beautiful and sexy as hell. Suddenly he became the center of the pranks by the girls.. why is that? my first H/D story, cute!draco


**Title : Pranks**

**Fandom : Harry Potter **

**Pairings : HP/DM**

**Genre : Romance****, fluff, hurt/comfort**

**Rating : T **

**Warning : Pranks, OCC-ness, grammar mistake here and there (English is not my first language)**

**Summary : harry was bored and pissed off as girls in his department couldn't leave him alone. Enter draco malfoy, cute, beautiful and sexy as hell and suddenly he became the centre of pranks by the girls. Why is that?? Cute!Draco, protective!Harry**

**Disclaimer : not mine, sadly.**

**A/N : My first H/D fic.. Please go easy on me.. Read and review everyoneee!! :D**

It was just another day on his work. Another boring, long day which Harry usually spent by watching the wall in his office, staring at the off-white wall of his compartment, checking any cracks or any black dust marring it.

He sighed and ran his tanned hand through his unruly mob of hair. This day was not better than yesterday. Or the day before yesterday, hell, even not better than the day he steeped his foot to this building.

Someone knocked at the door woke Harry up from his daydreaming.

"Come in," the dark haired man said in his superior voice. He shuffled his paperwork and pretended to be engrossed in his works.

A blond haired girl with violet eyes opened the door. Her face seemed to be permanent with the heavy make up and she smiled at Harry. He groaned when he looked up from his paperwork. _Not again! _

" I bring you coffee, sir. One can't have The Head of Department spend his break without coffee, can we? Or maybe you want a _much sweeter treat_ instead," she bite her lips in a flirty manner and winked. Her lips puffy from bright red lipstick and her perfume filled the air with sweet odor that a bit too much for his liking. Harry shuddered, and not in a good way.

"Thank you, Lindsay. But, I had my coffee right beside my table." He smiled. _On five different cups, _he added in his mind. _From five different girls_.

"Oh, my.. I hope adding one more won't hurt, sir," she winked and swung her hips while she walked toward his table. The Head of Department couldn't understand on how girls loved to wear those high heeled shoes. Not only it costs fucking a lot of money, it was also fucking uncomfortable to wear. And Lindsay wore _at least _15 inch.

"I will just excuse myself, sir. If you need _anything _at all, please don't hesitate to call," her voice breathy. Harry nodded and quickly, went back to his paperwork. Only when he heard the door closed, he dared to looked up again. Loud squealing girls' voice came from behind his door.

He sighed for the nth times on this day alone. The urge to tear his hair was so strong. One article from the Witches Weekly started all this nightmare. Just why the hell they had to vote him as 'The most eligible bachelor and the sexiest man in the whole wizarding world'?

He could not walk on the corridor without girls squealing. Every morning he found at least three muffins on his table. Every once a while, he discovered love letters on top of his report and not seldom he got owl which bring him flowers or chocolate. He hated it with passion. Oh, please, he could take care of himself, ad if he failed to do so, he always had Hermione.

The clock rang and that was the cue for Harry to go, six cups of coffee left untouched. He went to Weasley's house, complained about his day all night long.

-----------------------------**************--------------------------------

Early morning in his office, Harry saw a red file on top of his desk. Red file meant that someone tried to apply job by sending their profile and hell, it wasn't his job to interview them. He called Luna to take over the interview and told her to give him the confirmation sheet later.

He looked around his own cubicle and threw his robes on top of his sofa. As usual, cupcakes were send over to Ron's place and gulped his own coffee.

Sometime after break time, Luna knocked his door and with the loony smile she always had, put a piece of parchment for Harry to sign.

" He is outstanding, boss. He knows a lot more than most of the other interviewer put together. His knowledge could rivaled Hermione", Luna informed him dreamily.

"Luna, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Harry instead of boss, that makes me feel old." He smiled. Luna was interesting person to talk to, even though she was a bit weird. She just shrugged and put the form under Harry's arm on the desk.

"So, he is outstanding huh? I don't need to see his profile then. I trust your judgment." And by that, he signed his name on the dotted line. Luna grinned at him, ruffled his dark hair and walked out from his room, singing off tune. Harry just smiled at her and shook his head. He would never understand Luna. He picked up his quill, started to sign yet another boring form and a love letter thrown over the rubbish bin.

-----------------------------**************--------------------------------

Draco Malfoy couldn't believe the situation he was in. He got a job! With high salary and today was his first day of work. Yesterday was bizarre. He was sure he would be kicked out from the building in 10 minutes. Anyway, here he was, in front of the building, ready to start the day.

"Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the department of mystery of magic, I am Louise. You may follow me to your cubicle." Draco nod his head and followed him. Through his walk, hushed whispers and murmured didn't stop. Everyone in his department, boy or girl was whispering about him. Sending him a look or a glance once for a while.

He looked downcast and followed Louise into his cubicle. A small closed four walls with a work table on the backside of the room and a small sofa on he other. Draco smiled, the cubicle was perfect!

"This is your cubicle, Mr. Malfoy. Your first job is with the Head of the Department himself, you are required to take it immediately. Good day,"

********************

"Come in", Harry called form his seat, prepared to pretend that he was working and avoided the twelfth girl.

" I came to take my job outline, sir." Draco said when he closed the door of Harry's cubicle. He couldn't help himself to admire the place. Harry's Cubicle was roughly four times larger than his. The large, luxurious oak table was in the middle of the room with thick green carpet for the floor. Huge, comfortable sofa was on the left hand side, a robe was thrown carelessly over it and a big bookcase on the right. The wall of the cubicle was full of Weasley, Granger and Potter portrait, taken from varied time and place, Draco noticed that there is not a single portrait of Potter and she-Weasley. Overall, Potter's cubicle was very homey and welcoming.

"Your name, please", Harry said, not looking up.

"Draco Malfoy, sir"

Harry froze. Every vein in his body went cold and slowly he looked up to the blond. Gone all the Malfoy arrogance that he'd seen more than enough in his school days. Draco stood a few feet away from his table, squirming around. He looked good, beautiful. Harry didn't know if beautiful was the correct word to describe a man.

But beautiful what Draco was. His hair was no longer slicked back with tons of hair gel, instead he wore it lose, soften the angle and framing his pale face. His eyes were not the same. Where the old Draco Malfoy's eyes were hard stoney grey, this Draco's eyes were liquid pool of silver. Malfoy was wearing a white collared shirt with midnight blue robes that brought out his eyes. Looking this good should been illegal. Harry just realized that he was admiring Malfoy and closed his mouth, appearantly he was gaping the whole time.

" Malfoy. Good to see you again." Harry spoke in his professional tone. Draco met his eyes and nodded. A light blush marring his handsome face.

" You too, sir. I reckon I can get my job outline now?" Draco said softly. He bolted out of the room as soon as he had his outline, mumbled a quiet "thank you". Harry blinked. Malfoy was … different. The usual Malfoy would sneer at him, not blushed and mumbled something. He was a little bit "softer and fragile" than before. Not to mention that Harry considered a boy as beautiful for the first time. No shit, Malfoy was sexy as hell!

**************

Draco calmed himself inside his cubicle. His face was flushed and hot. He wasn't ready to face one of his old schoolmates. He knew Potter was hot, he's been in the cover page of Witch Weekly after all. Anyway, he would not be seeing Potter anytime soon. According to the news that spread on the level, Potter seldom came out from his cubicle. He let out a calm breath and started to read the outline.

-----------------------------**************--------------------------------

Harry walked through the corridor to Draco cubicle, passing a group of squealing and blushing girls. A lot went to him and clasped his shoulder or just throwing coy smile. Some 'accidentaly' lose their balance and fell down, showing too much skin and a cleavage out of small dress and too big breasts. He inwardly rolled his eyes.

Finally in front of Draco's door, he knocked. Once, twice until the melodic voice telling him to come in. He plastered a smile in his face which turned to grin when he saw Draco's shocked face.

"Hey, for old time sakes, we should have lunch together. How's that sound?" Harry said and all the squealing girls gasped, outraged. The department suddenly turned deadly quiet. Not affected by this sudden changed, Harry went on.

"I think that would be a good time to catch up. I was wondering on what was happening to you after the testimonial. Do you know that Blaise Zambini was married to Pansy Parkinson? That's great, don't you think? So, how about lunch? I am buying and I am insisting."

And before Draco could give him the consent, Harry came and drag him by his elbow. Draco was too shocked to react. For all he knows, Harry dragged him out of the department o the café besides the building. The people on the department was quiet and murmuring came in hushed whisper. Unknowingly, the girls were furious and started to plotting devious plan.

**********************

"What is it, sir? It's not yet the break time and I still have works to do", Draco said when he settled down. Harry just smiled at him, showing off his good looks to the other boy. Draco blushed and looked down. Harry's smiled grow wider.

"I just want to chat a bit, you know, get to know each other more. Don't you think it's the good time to get the rivalry end once for all?"

Draco nodded and smiled at him. Harry's breath caught on his throat. Oh, Merlin, Draco was extremely good looking when he smiled. His unblemished face was flushed red and his eyes were gleaming. Harry thought that Draco was cute. That day, Harry was sure he would make Draco his.

-----------------------------**************--------------------------------

The next day, Harry was positively glowing. He got a plan to seduce Draco and the plan simply would works. He was still grinning when he crossed the department to the blond's cubicle and just in time to hear Draco's screamed. Harry bolted into the cubicle, wand rising on his hand. What he saw made him chocked. Draco was sitting on his chair, covered with tea from head to toe. Hie white shirt stained with the brown stuff and his report was ruined. He covered his face with handkerchief, rubbed the tea off of his face.

Harry was relieved and walked to his table. Draco's face was still dripping and his lush eyelash was wet. His hair plastered to his forehead. Harry couldn't tore his eyes away from the droplet that going down the blond's jaw, down his white neck and disappeared into his translucent shirt.

Even covered with tea, the blond was sexy, Harry admitted and scourgify the blond. Draco was surprised to see that the tea was no longer on him and looked up, when suddenly he looked down again with a ferocious blush. He easily resembled tomato. How cute can he be, Harry sighed.

"What happened, Draco?" Harry said, they agreed (reluctant in Draco's part) that they started calling each other by their first name. Draco was still staring downcast, shaking his blond head. Harry put his fingers on the blond's chin and lifted his face up.

Draco's eyes were brighter than usual, and Draco quickly scrubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Nothing happens, sir. I am sorry I caused some noise" Not buying Draco's shit, he framed the blond face with both of his tanned hand.

"I am not buying it. And you will tell me what happen, that's an order" Harry said determinately. He was still cradling Draco's face and waiting for his explanation. The blond's eyes fluttered shut and the Head had overwhelming urge to kiss him.

"A cup of tea was on my table today. I was just sitting down on my table when it exploded. There was more tea than I thought. Someone had charmed it." He whispered brokenly. He had already assumed that he would not get an easy time working here, but he had never expected it to be this bad, this was just his second day of work and someone obviously already hated him.

Harry was surprised and furious. Someone dared to hurt his Draco and they were not getting away with it. As the Slytherin mind of Harry recognize this moment to be one of the most effective time to seduced Draco, Harry started to pet his head and whispered soothingly into his ears. He caressed Draco's hair, relishing the silky feel of it and buried his face in it. Draco was not pulling away either, so he took it as his consent.

Secluded from both of their eyesight, a group of girls grew more furious. Draco Malfoy would get a worse prank than this.

****************************

In the afternoon, Harry was going to visit Draco to have lunch together when he saw the blond was not in his cubicle. Curious, he asked one of the people around. According to them, Draco was seen running towards the bathroom five minutes ago, quite flustered. Harry just entered the bathroom when he heard water splashing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a blond mob on the sink. His blond strands were stuck with green? blob and he seemed to have a hard time removing it.

Harry stepped and Draco looked up. _Why he had to be around when I looked the worst? _Draco thought brokenly, tears poold on his eyes. He turned away from his boss only to had his hand grabbed by strong, callused hand. Without speaking, Harry casted an unsticking spell on the blob and nothing happened. Lifted up one eyebrow, he pocketed his wand and apparated them to his own cubicle.

There, he sat Draco down on the sofa and conjured a bottle of oil.

"Muggle way," Harry mumbled. Draco still kept his eyes away from Harry and had to stop his hands from trembling. They sat close together with Harry's hand on his hair, removing the green blob with oil little by little. Their knees brushed together and Harry kept moving closer.

The oil smelled good and Draco closed his eyes, breathing it deeply. Lavender oil mixed with some spicy and light smell, _Harry's smell_. Soon, it was finished and Harry took Draco closer, throwing his arms around the blond while demanding to know what happened.

Draco seemed to be the centre of pranks lately. Draco's coffee mugs were broken and Harry, being so manipulated, bought the blond the new one, the splitting image of his own mugs. One time, his report was missing and Draco was up all night searching for it, Harry had to stop him and sent him home to sleep, saying that the report was not important, only to have the missing report back on top of Draco's table on the next morning.

Not rarely he saw the blond looking around searching for his missing items and sometimes the prank was just so bad that Draco cried. He remembered it vividly. On how he found the blond sobbing on the floor with his new robes torn up and splattered with permanent paint. Harry knew that Malfoys family assets was frozen and Draco had to work to live. He's seen on how hard the blond works. Draco refused, though when Harry offered buying him a new robes. Each pranks seemed to be worse each time.

Draco clutched Harry's shirt and told him that he went inside his cubicle and around lunch time, an owl brought him something which explode. Harry soothed him, rubbing his hand up and down the blond's back while the other burying itself on his head.

Harry lifted the blond's head and pressed their foreheads together. Staring into Draco's beautiful grey eyes, Harry seemed lost in it. Without thinking, he went closer and pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco gasped and closed his eyes. Harry took this chance to lick Draco's bottom lip and went in inside his mouth.

His tongue explored draco's cavern. He slided over the blond's teeth, gums and licked the roof of his mouth. Draco moaned and shivered. He bite his lips and licked the spot when Harry felt hands running over his hair. He deepend the kiss, angled Draco's head to the side to devoured his mouth. Their tongues sliding over each other wetly, the sound it was making was sending arousal for Harry. He sucked Draco tongue inside his mouth and moaned. Eventually, the need of air broke them apart. Their tongues were still sliding even their lips were no longer pressed against each other. A string of saliva connected them and Harry could not stop himself flicking their tongues one more time. The blond blushed heavily and he opened his eyes to look at Harry.

Harry grinned at him. Draco was cute, his lips were puffy and red from their kiss and his face was flushed. He pecked his lips and kissed him again. Tongue immediately went inside the blond's mouth and sliding it over his. Their lips crushed together and moved side to side, jaws were working and Harry sneaked his hand under his shirt, spreading his palm on the soft skin of Draco's taut stomach, breathe heavily.

Draco gasped and broke away from Harry. He shook his head, indicating that it was too fast. Harry nodded and took the blond into his arms. Tomorrow, Harry would moved Draco's thing into his office, they would share a cubicle, that way, Harry could protect Draco from other pranks. Tomorrow, Harry would ask Draco to be his boyfriend and schemed lovely plans on how they would christen the table. But today, Harry just wanted to keep Draco in his arms and smelled his blond hair all day, for finally, Draco was his.

**THE END**

**A/N : I hope the story makes you happy.. :D it's my first fic of H/D.. I am sorry for all the grammar mistakes as apparently, my English sucks. But, I tried my best making this fic. Please let me know what you think, yeah press the review button. XDD**

**Cookies for everyone. **


End file.
